The Village's Jewel
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Ai has been found out by the villagers now she and Sentarou have no choice but to leave. Only the villagers can't let them go because of the drought. Well she ever be free or will she spend the rest of her life on the run? Oocness Incest. AU


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Ai has been found out by the villagers now she and Sentarou have no choice but to leave. Only the villagers can't let them go because of the drought. Well she ever be free or will she spend the rest of her life on the run? Oocness Incest.

**The Village's Jewel**

"Is this really a good idea?"

"Sorry, it's all your parents and I could think of in such short notice." Ai climb into the empty shrine-her new home-. No one traveled into the mountain to pray here. In fact they were the only ones to come here for any reason. This was currently the safest place for the run away sacrifice.

The shrine hidden from view, surrounded by mountain on all sides, was small. However, she could sit up with her legs out spread. Her head couldn't touch the top if sitting. If she wanted to sleep she would need to lean on the wall or curl up in the fetal position. Sentarou covered the shrine with a sheet keeping it from view. "Here, I have clean clothes and some food."

"Thanks you." The female took the bag from him and placed it next to her in her home.

"I'm sorry their isn't a lot of food there."

Ai shook her head. "This is more then enough." She knew the village was in a rut, she was the sacrifice to the Mountain God. Her death was suppose to bring good crops to the land; prosperity till the next sacrifice. But it just wasn't fair. "Will you visit me often?"

"I'll sneak away every night or I'll try to. Everyone needs to be asleep first or I won't get away with it." The younger cousin nodded. Sentarou was making a big sacrifice for her. A smile appeared on her face a small unnoticeable blush in her cheeks. Sentarou, the mere thought of him could make her happy. No one has ever gone thought so much for the likes of her.

He was a prince or knight, always there when she needed him. Ai only needed him in her life. Together forever. Blinking the boy cocked his head to the side, curiously. "Why are you smiling?"

"Ah? No reason." She beamed nervously.

"Weirdo." He teased lightly smiling at her to make sure she knew that he didn't mean any type of insult towards her. His smile faded when he became serious. "Keep the doors shut when I'm not here. When I visit I'll announce that it is me so you don't open the doors to anyone else."

"Alright."

"Ai, I need to leave before someone notices my absents but I'll be back. Listen, be careful if you were to be found out I don't know what would happen." Leaning in in the entrance way the older cousin kissed Ai's forehead. "Later."

"Bye." From inside the smaller cousin watched him walk away. She closed the doors when she could no longer distinguish his figure from the nights abyss. "I love you Sentarou."

* * *

This continued for a years. Every night Sentarou would leave the village. "You are right, Oukichi their he goes. He leaves the village every night. What do you think he's doing at night?"

"Where's that bastard going?"

"I say we follow him."

"Wait, we should tell the village elders first."

Sentarou stopped walking. He held out the lantern feeling someone following him. Better safe then sorry he blew out the candle slowly walking the rest of the way. This was the same path he always took so it should be fine to walk it without light.

Placing the lantern down he sat at the shrine doors. "It's me." The door slide opened showing a very happy Ai. She was always alone during the day so that time was spent trying to sleep. Whenever her prince could sneak away to visit; she was immensely happy. "How do you feel?"

"Alright, well actually I could use a bath." The darkness from the shrine hide her blush.

"Ok." His averted trying to hide his blush.

"It's fine? Are you sure it's alright to be out?" She asked softly stripping of her garments.

"The villager are sleeping and far to preoccupied with the fields to notice that I've left." Facing the opposite direction, he acted like a bodyguard for her. No one would could sneak up on them. "How does it feel?"

"Good." He heard splashes from behind him as she moved though the water. He was tempted to look but didn't keeping his head forward. "Can we stay like this forever?"

"What?"

"Can we stay together?"

"Ai…" Standing suddenly she reached for her clothes. Hearing her clothes rustle as she put them on behind him. "Let's leave together."

"What?"

"Let's leave. I can't stand watching you live in that shrine, you look like a caged animal."

"Where would we go?"

"I don't know anywhere but here." Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

"As long as where together."

"Well, of course." Slipping his arm out of her grasp he turned to hug her fully. Smiling she snuggled into his chest feeling his loving embrace. Kissing the top of her head he breathed in the scent of her hair. She gazed up at him a happy expression on her lovely face. Slowly he leaned in their noses touching before a voice made itself know.

"What did you do Sentarou." The cousins released each other jumping apart and looking at the mad group of villagers.

"How?" It was going good for them, no one noticed for six years.

"Oukichi said that you have been going to the mountain every night." The elder said. The bully and his followers stepped out from the adults. When their gazes met a glare was inevitable.

"This is why we can't harvest any wheat because she went against the rules!"

"She angered the Mountain God!"

"What an unforgivable girl! She doesn't care for anyone but herself!"

Ai coward behind the protective knight her cousin made. They all glared at her making the long haired woman shook in her spot. "Ai, run!" Hesitating at first concerned about him she took off in a mad dash. Sentarou extended his arms trying to stop them like a wall.

"Get her!" The mob broke though bulldozing him to the ground stepping on him to get to the frighten woman.

"Stop it!" Sentarou called out, it was futile no one was going to listen. As he was about to stand he was pushed back down, his father using his weight to immobilize him. "Let my go, father! I need to protect her!" Rising his head from the ground he could see the tears running down his father's face.

"Help me, Sentarou!" One villager had Ai by her long onyx hair dunking her head into the water. Despite her drenched body he could tell she was crying. Who wouldn't be? "Nooooo!"

"Sorry, father but I need to do this." With all of his power he elbowed his father in the crotch trying to stand. "Ai!" He pushed his way through the group of people trying to dislodge her from their cold hands. As soon as she was free the brown eyed woman ran without looking back. "Don't sop running! No matter what!"

He had to attack his own family but she managed to get a safe distance away from them. "Sentarou." He was a well-mannered kid, never before had he had the whole community looking at him in disappointment. They grabbed his arms and he knew that he would be severely punished for this. "Let's split up and search for her." The elder turned to the boy's father. "I trust you will take care of him?"

Still crying he grabbed his son dragging him back to home. The child bit into his bottom lip. She was still running free but with a group of people after her it was probably just a matter of time. "Please stop, I need to-"

"Do you want to die too? You won't be the only one to be punished. We have no choice, Ai must do this for the sake of the village."

"Father…"

"You are not to leave for any reason. I'll have to make a lot more straw sandals to make up for this..." From the sleeping area Sentarou stared upon his dad's back as he work on more foot wear for the town. He wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Shifting so the he now stared at the wall he tried to sleep, awaiting the right time to escape.

When his eyes next opened his father was asleep at his working area. Gazing out the window he couldn't tell if the people returned to their home or where still on the search. One thing was for sure and that was that they hadn't found her yet. "Hang on, I'm on my way."

Sneaking out the door, he disappeared into the night with a dimly light lantern. Making his way to his Ant's and uncle's hut he packed clothes for them both. "Here, take some food." The old man gave him the last of their food.

"And some medicine." The woman added.

"But-"

"We won't need it." The older lovers shared a worried glance. "As soon as the villagers return we will be executed for this. Take whatever you need, protect Ai."

"I understand." He couldn't image how hard it will be to tell the sweet girl about her parents. He didn't want to think about it either. With a hug from both of them he snuck out.

Their were no other light away so very softly he called out for her. "Ai? Ai?"

"…Sentarou?"

"Ai! Where are you?"

"Here." Came the weak reply. Lifting the light he could see a pale hand from between a poison ivy bush.

"Ai!" He walked around the bush there was no part of her body sticking out. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"While I was running I tripped on a tree root and hurt myself. I couldn't stand so I dragged myself into this bush." Sentarou parted the bush ripping off the leaves and braking the branches so he could get at her. "As the neared the villagers looked in every bush but this one. Pretty lucky, huh?"

"Ai, your hiding in poison ivy, that's why they didn't come over here."

"I'm sorry, then you shouldn't be touching me." Taking the female into his strong arms his pulled her free. The petite cousin struggled in his arms trying to break free.

"Don't worry about it." Dirt covered her attire and skin; plant leaves where layered into his hair. Her brown eyes were red and her cheeks were stain with tears. She looked like hell. The older male's fingers stroked her cheeks giving her a warm smile that says 'everything will be fine now.'

The girl couldn't help but cry in relive. "I was afraid!"

"I know." Kissing her tears away he the prince held her tight.

"I wasn't sure if we would ever see each other again. But now we can go somewhere safe together, right?"

"We better take care of your poison ivy first." Searching through the bag of medicine he pulled out every bottle. "How long where you in the bush?"

"A very long time."

"Then nothing in here will help since the urushiol had been in your body for too long." With hopeful eyes she gazed up at him, she would follow his every order knowing it was in her best interest. "It too dark out here and our candle is almost out, we need to find shelter. Can you walk at all?"

Nodding no he didn't hastate to pick her up bridal style. Resting her head on his shoulder she placed their bags on her stomach and held the lantern out so he knew where to walk. "Where will we find shelter?"

"Be on the look out for a cave or a den, maybe something abandoned by an animal."

"Well, back at the lake was abandoned fox's den."

"A fox's den might be a little to small for us. Though we should stay close to some water."

"We could build a makeshift shelter with the rock or something."

"…I guess but tomorrow morning we'll need to leave." The relatives headed back to their play place. Placing Ai down between to boulders he patted the mountain for any rocks that could be moved. There he noticed that water from the lake had a small stream leaded in between to boulders. Breathing deeply and steadying his feet Sentarou moved the boulders away from the cave entrance.

"I found shelter." Picking the lady up he walked over to the opening. "Sorry it's still small, we might not be able to stand once inside." Very slowly on all fours the younger cousin crawled in first, being very careful of her injured leg.

On his knees Sentarou wasn't able to cover the access way which he figured was a good thing in case they couldn't get out. "What a great place you found." The long haired woman complemented.

The cave was bigger then the entryway but not by much. Neither one of them could stand in it. The stream the ran through the cave split into to paths leading into two different puddle. "The smaller body of water will be our drinking water. The other one we should use to laundry." The protector rummaged thought the medicine bag again pulling out some rubbing alcohol. Then pulling out two clean outfits for them.

Handing the clean kimono to her he softly order. "Take off your clothes and give them to me." Sentarou blushed when she looked up at him in a confused manner. "I'll wash them for you so the poison ivy doesn't spread. Then cleanse your body with this rubbing alcohol, and wash up with the clean water. It might not heal completely but it should help."

Turning away giving her privacy she stripped and tossed her pink garment and straw sandals at him. He waited for her to finish and dress before grabbing the container of alcohol from her. The dark haired boy washed his hands and clothing quickly returning to his cousin's side.

"Are you hungry? Your parents pack us some food."

"My parents?" Reaching into the bag he pulled out some rice balls to snack on.

"Yeah." His face faltered remembering what the villager would do to them once they returned. "Ai, about them-"

"They'll be killed won't they?" He didn't answer her rhetorical question. Reaching into the medicine bag he pulled out some gauze. In an uncomfortable silence-for him mostly- he wrapped her hurt ankle; using his teeth to sever it and tie the ends.

"It'll be ok." She whispered licking the remaining clumps of rice off her fingers. Sentarou still remained silent so she continued speaking. "I won't be sad." The older cousin finished his share of their dinner and sat next to her in peace.

"Are you cold?"

"A little." Reaching for the think blanket he packed he spread it over Ai's petite body.

With a yawn, the smaller cousin curled up in the fetal position. The boy laid right behind her with an arm wrapped around her petite person.

A lovely pair of brown eyes were closed, already fast asleep. Holding her body close to his he rested his head near hers. Taking a deep breath of her alcohol scented hair. "Good idea, let's sleep morning will be here soon."

* * *

A/N: Well I finished the anime a few days ago and immediately needed to write an Ai/Sentarou fic. I wish their were more fics for this anime out there. Anyway, I don't think I was horrible our of character with this or was I? Review for another chapter.


End file.
